


What Is Love?

by Mercia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, And oh boy, Drunkenness, Firewhiskey, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soft and sleepy and drunk remus, Unrequited Crush, What is love, i tried okay, it sirius black!, lol idk what this is, with a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: "Baby don't hurt me." Remus sang drunkenly  into his half empty bottle of firewhiskey. His second one. "Baby don't hurt me, no more.""What the fuck is that?" Asked Sirius, slipping into the room and taking in the chaos of it.





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk when the song was written and I don't care tbh. Thanks.
> 
> Also if u want u can find me on Tumblr @mercialachesis or @mercia-art

"Baby don't hurt me." Remus sang drunkenly  into his half empty bottle of firewhiskey. His second one. "Baby don't hurt me, no more."  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Asked Sirius, slipping into the room and taking in the chaos of it.   
  
The other bottle seemed to be smashed on the ground in literal pieces around the room, there was parchment strewn on the floor and a bottle of spilt ink. Not to mention the werewolf himself, curled up on the floor, swathed in his blanket like a fallen burrito.   
  
"Love." Replied Remus forlornly. He took another sip. Hiccuped.   
  
Sirius snorted.   
  
It was not, in fact, love. It was a disaster. Remus was drunk-- _Remus_ , of all people, _drunk_ \--with his firewhiskey in one hand and a burning cigarette in the other. Peter's muggle radio, that they'd helped him to charm last month, was blaring in the background.   
  
"C'mon Remy. Get up, love." He sighed, walking over to take away the bottle and cigarette, and tried to haul Remus up to his feet. He was lighter than he should have been, with all his long gangly limbs and lean muscle, and gave away limply into his arms.   
  
"Don't call me that if ya don't mean it." He slurred roughly. His eyes were glassy and he blinked hard, twice.   
  
"What? Remy?"   
  
He shook his head sluggedly "Nahhh... The, the other one."   
  
Sirius heaved him into his own bunk, which was nearest, pulled up the covers to Remus's chin and tucked in the sides. The boy turned his face into the pillow and inhaled a deeply.   
  
"Mmm..." He sighed softly."Smells nice. Smells like... like Padfoot." And he hummed, sounding very satisfied with this.   
  
Something in Sirius's gut fluttered. He ignored it.   
  
"Look, I know the weekend's bloody miserable when you're alone, and even Pete's bagged a witch, but at least binge on chocolate instead of firewhiskey."   
  
He took another sweeping glance of the room, wincing at each individual thing, before his eyes zeroed in on his trunk, lying open under his bed. "Remus." He said lowly.   
  
"Wha'?"   
  
"Is that... did you drink from _my_ stash of Firewhiskey?" He tried not to growl. Which was hard.   
  
Remus mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow, before peeking up and winking at him. _Winking_ .   
  
"Hmm... Yeah, I did." He smirked, in a _what are you going to do about it_ way. He pretended not to notice.   
  
Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, stumped for a moment about the blunt admission. For some reason, he did not actually feel angry. Irritated maybe, but it was more irritation at the lack if it. "Mate." He began, rubbing his eyes. "Did you not have your own?"   
  
Instead of answering this, Remus tugged his arms out from under the covers and made little grabby motions with his hands, whining pitifully. Sirius rolled his eyes at him and shifted up to the head of the bed where Remus automatically pulled his arms around his waste and rested his head against his side, nuzzling a little and latching on tight.   
  
"Serves you right." Said Remus almost petulantly, after a short while of the comfortable silence.   
  
"What? You stealing my Firewhiskey when I know damn well, you have your own?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
He chuckled in disbelief. "What does that mean? Oh tell me, your Wolfishness, what have I done to deserve your disdain?"   
  
"Pet my hair." Replied Remus, which was not an answer but Sirius did all the same, running his fingers through the soft curls of tawny brown. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." He said.   
  
"Aww, Remy! You can trust me right? I'm your Padfoot. "   
  
"I s'pose." He grumbled, and sat up straight arms still around his waist, looking deep into Sirius's eyes as though this was a matter of life or death and like he wasn't drunk. Sirius stared back, his eyes were slightly glassy and more green than gold today--like sunlight streaming through leaves in a forest-- and found he could not look away.   
  
"Well, go on then." He urged.   
  
Remus shrugged around him, a little too casual. "You went to Hogsmeade with Emmeline Vance. Which was all..." He stumbled around, looking for the right word. "All wrong. "   
  
Sirius frowned. He hasn't expected that. If he had known... "You should have told me you were sweet on Emmeline!" he replied.   
  
Pulling away suddenly, Remus sat up. "No not-- I don't fancy her, you dolt. I--"   
  
"Then what?" He poked him in the side, playfully. "Sureee you don't."   
  
"I don't! I--" the expression on Remus's face seemed to freeze. He lay back down again and pulled the blanket right over his head and turned his back on Sirius. "It doesn't matter."   
  
"Of course it matters! Why wouldn't it--"   
  
"Just leave it alone, Sirius!" Yelled Remus, his voice muffled by the thick layer of the sheets. "I'll buy you some more Firewhiskey next weekend, just leave me alone." He was probably being a _bit_ overdramatic.   
  
Sirius snorted. "My bed you're sleeping on, mate."   
  
"Oh fuck off, Black, you git."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews fuel my writing car. And the car emits no co2 so everyone wins.


End file.
